C'est la, c'est la, c'est la
by Kirin1
Summary: Neville . Cours de potion . Murphy ... Le reste se passe de commentaire .


C'est la, c'est la, c'est la ...

  
  
Kirin : Et voilà, je suis repartie sur … enfin non … C'est pas exactement une songfic . Mais l'idée y est . Je remercie Kin' pour m'avoir donnée le déclic et Lied pour m'avoir encouragée dans cette connerie envers et contre tout (au grand désespoir de Kin' d'ailleurs)  
Lied : Ben quoi ? C'est bien les idées foireuses ! Un jour les idées foireuses sauveront le monde !!  
Kirin : Enfin … Elles pourront toujours essayer hein …  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La craie crissa une dernière fois sur le tableau, avant d'être reposée sur le bureau avec un petit claquement sec . Crissement qui fut bien vite remplacé par le son étouffé de la brosse effaçant les quelques lignes précédemment inscrites, accompagné du bruissement frénétique des plumes sur le papier .  
Lorsque le silence se fut installé, un à un, les élèves relevèrent timidement la tête pour détourner aussitôt le regard devant l'expression peu amène de leur professeur .  
- Bien . A présent que vous avez pris note, et il va de votre intérêt que vous ayez pris note, vous viendrez un par un chercher les ingrédients sur mon bureau . Vous préparerez ensuite votre potion selon les directives que je vous ai données . Bien concoctée, elle permet de résister aux chants des sirènes et au charme des veela . Il s'agit d'un mélange relativement simple à préparer . Bien entendu, au vu de votre niveau plus que lamentable, je ne m'attends pas à un miracle . Il serait cependant appréciable que vous évitiez de faire sauter le donjon . déclara lentement celui-ci, détachant les syllabes comme s'il s'adressait à un groupe de retardés mentaux, ce qui, dans son esprit, était sans doute la manière la plus charitable de désigner 99% de la classe  
Une fois la distribution effectuée, Snape ajouta avec un sourire en coin .  
- Il va de soi que vous testerez votre potion à la fin du cours . Certains des ingrédients étant particulièrement volatiles, j'espère pour vous que vous avez pris correctement vos notes . Et bien que je sois en faveur de tout ce qui pourrait empêcher les idiots de se reproduire, il serait regrettable que l'un d'entre de vous nous quitte avant l'heure, n'est-ce pas monsieur Longbottom ? Surtout qu'il serait difficile, même pour Mme Pomfrey, de vous reconstituer à partir de rien .  
  
A ces mots, le pauvre Neville blêmit et manqua défaillir tandis que les Gryffondors dardaient un regard assassin sur leur professeur de potions .  
Même certains Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger une œillade inquiète .  
  
- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour commencer ? aboya Snape avec son amabilité coutumière  
Ce fut tout l'encouragement dont les jeunes sorciers avaient besoin .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chaque élève s'était absorbé dans sa mixture, après tout mieux valait s'appliquer .  
De temps à autre un chuchotement, pas toujours discret, se faisait entendre .  
- Et maintenant Hermione ? souffla Neville  
Son amie vérifia rapidement que sa potion était bien vert pâle, preuve qu'il avait bien ajouté le sang de veela .  
- Maintenant, tu …  
- Et maintenant Mr Longbottom va travailler tout seul sur sa potion, Mlle Granger, et je vous conseille fortement de faire de même à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous colle un 0 . Et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor .  
Rouge comme une pivoine, Hermione baissa les yeux et se concentra sur son travail tandis que Neville, les larmes aux yeux faisait de même sous le regard moqueur des Serpentards .  
  
A peine s'était-il mis au travail que Snape fondait sur lui, tel un faucon sur sa proie .  
- Non, non non, Mr Longbottom !!! On n'ajoute pas l'asphodèle avant la valériane ! Sauf si vous voulez qu'on vous retrouve éparpillé un peu partout dans la classe . Et où avez-vous appris à préparer vos ingrédients ?!? La pierre de lune doit être broyée finement . Broyée ! Pas concassée !! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
Snape abandonna sa tête de turc favorite lorsqu'un membre de sa maison leva une main hésitante quand le contenu de son chaudron vira terre-de-sienne au lieu de prendre une belle couleur bleu-nuit comme il aurait fallu .  
Après avoir rectifié l'erreur (« Non, Mlle Parkinson, quand on mélange sa potion en tournant dans le mauvais sens, faire des tours en plus dans le sens inverse ne sert à rien ! ») sans avoir ponctionné de points, le maître de potions virevolta, dans une grande envolée de cape . Au premier coup d'œil jeté sur le chaudron de Longbottom, il réalisa que le pire allait arriver s'il ne se dépêchait pas .  
- LONGBOTTOM !! PAS COMME ÇA, CRETIN !! hurla-t-il en se ruant à la table du jeune garçon  
Sous le coup de la frayeur, Neville laissa échapper les racines de murphitus lex1 (grossièrement écrasées et non pas découpées en fine julienne, et en bien trop grande quantité) dans son chaudron au grand dam de son professeur et de toute la classe réunie .  
Aussitôt une fine fumée bleuâtre s'échappa du chaudron, qui se répandit très vite dans toute la salle .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Le petit groupe déambulait, mené par Mc Gonagall qui commentait les particularités du château .  
Au détour d'un couloir, quelques fantômes vinrent saluer la délégation de parents d'élèves, puis, enchaînant le pas à la sous-directrice, ils descendirent un long escalier en colimaçon .  
- Nous arrivons à présent dans le donjon, où sont enseignés les cours de potions par le professeur Snape .  
- Enfin une matière qui vaut la peine qu'on l'enseigne, contrairement à certaines imbécillités. remarqua Lucius Malfoy avant de partir sur les qualités du professeur de potions, ce qui changeait des bouffons qui enseignaient la divination et les soins aux créatures magiques, entre autres choses .  
Légèrement agacée, Mc Gonagall fit froidement mais poliment remarquer que les choix du directeur en matière de professeurs n'étaient pas de son ressort et que s'il y avait contestation, il devrait en faire part directement à Dumbledore . Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, prenant le temps de prévenir les adultes derrière elle qu'un cours avait lieu en ce moment et qu'ils devraient donc se faire discrets, la préparation des potions requérant du calme et de la concentration . Puis elle poussa la porte . Et la referma aussitôt .  
Sieur Malfoy haussa un sourcil aristocratique .  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je savais bien que le jus d'orange avait un arrière-goût bizarre ce matin . marmonna leur guide  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Rien, rien . s'empressa de répondre Mc Gonagall  
- Dans ce cas pourrions-nous entrer dans la salle ? Après tout, nous sommes venus ici pour ça .  
- Eh bien …  
Les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis s'étrécirent .  
- Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui nous empêche d'assister au cours du professeur Snape ?  
Devant l'absence de réponse, Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la porte en grand et pénétra dans le donjon .  
Où l'attendait une scène fort étonnante .  
Les élèves de la classe, formée de Gryffondors et Serpentards de 5e année, avaient leurs mains fortement appuyées contre leur bouche tandis qu'un Snape fort rouge et, de toute évidence furieux, gesticulait dans tous les sens devant le pupitre de Neville Longbottom qui le regardait l'air terrifié . Le tout dans un silence presque irréel .  
  
- Professeur Snape, que signifie ceci ? s'exclama Mc Gonagall qui s'était ressaisie  
Le maître de potions se retourna et entreprit alors une curieuse gestuelle frénétique qui était bien loin du calme froid qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire .  
- Professeur Snape ?   
Lèvres pincées, celui-ci secoua violemment la tête avant de désigner Longbottom d'un doigt accusateur .  
Mc Gonagall soupira . Longbottom . Elle aurait dû s'en douter . Sa potion avait-elle rendu la classe aphone ?  
Snape porta soudain une main à sa gorge et l'autre à son visage . Il lutta encore quelques secondes, puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent …  
- Profess…  
- Ouiiii, je suis Belzébuth ! Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut !! Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'ordure ! Je pue la sueur et la luxure !  
Un couinement scandalisé d'une des dames du comité se fit entendre .  
Ron, Harry, Seamus, Blaise et William ne purent retenir un gloussement de rire très bref avant d'entonner en chœur .  
- Horreur, malheur !  
- Messieurs Weasley, Potter, Finnigan, Zabini et Nott !!! s'écria Mc Gonagall outragée avant d'être interrompue par un cri sauvage de son collègue  
- … je vous déteste ! Je vous maudis ! J'suis complètement pourri !! Quand j'vois un gosse, j'lui fous une claque, quand j'vois une vieille, j'lui pique son sac . Je crache, je rote, rien ne m'arrête ! Car aujourd'hui c'est la fêêêêête !  
Aussitôt les cinq Gryffondors et Serpentards précédemment cités scandèrent à pleins poumons, vite suivis par un nombre croissant de leurs camarades .  
- C'est la, c'est la, c'est la salsa du démon ! Salsa du démon ! Salsaaaa du démon ! Salsa du démon !!  
Le tout sous le regard hagard et atterré du comité de parents d'élèves et de leur sous-directrice .  
  
En désespoir de cause, la responsable des Gryffondor se tourna vers son élève la plus sensée et responsable . Pour l'apercevoir debout sur une table, battant des cils et prenant des poses lascives .  
- Mlle Granger ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?  
- Oui c'est moi Vampirella ! Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas . Oui, oui, oui, mon cœur est en fer . Je fais l'amour comme une panthère ! se mit à chanter l'élève-modèle tandis que derrière elle, retentissait l' "horreur-malheur" récurrent  
Deux de ces dames et un de ces messieurs décidèrent de se trouver mal lorsqu'elle en arriva au passage des amants écorchés vif et aux détails SM .  
- … là, mes petits amis! Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui !  
- C'est la, c'est la, c'est la salsa du démon ! Salsa …  
  
Excédé, Lucius se tourna vers son fils qui observait, lèvres serrées, ses condisciples se trémousser au rythme d'une chanson vulgaire sous le regard consterné des adultes présents . Il semblait être l'un des rares à être resté sain d'esprit . Ou du moins en apparence .  
- Draco, tu vas m'expliquer la cause de tout ceci !  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme sursauta, le regarda d'un air presque désespéré, commença à ouvrir la bouche avant de se reprendre et de secouer le tête en dénégation .  
Ce qui n'eut pas l'heur de plaire à son géniteur .  
- Draco, j'exige une explication ! tonna son père tandis qu'au même moment on pouvait entendre Pansy Parkinson s'époumoner  
- Oui je suis la sorcière ! J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère ! Oui, oui, oui, sur mon balai maudit …  
- Draco, ne m'oblige pas à sévir . menaça Lucius devant le mutisme obstiné de son rejeton  
- …  
- Horreur, malheur !  
- Je fais bouillir des mains de pendus ! J'mange des crapauds, des rats tout poilus . J'fais des potions pour séduire les hommes …  
- Draco .  
- …  
- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Volubilis parliare ! fit Malfoy senior en pointant sa baguette sur son fils  
- C'est la, c'est la, c'est la salsa du démon ! Salsa du démon !  
Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant son héritier, comme mû par une force invisible, se lever et aller se joindre au chœur .  
  
C'était avec un bel ensemble que toute la classe de potions, professeur compris, esquissait à présent des pas de danse, chantant à qui-mieux-mieux .  
- C'est la, c'est la, c'est la …  
- Salsaaa du démon … fredonna une voix nouvelle  
Le professeur de transfiguration fit aussitôt volte-face, l'air pas amusé du tout .  
- Albus !!! s'exclama-t-elle avec une œillade réprobatrice  
Les yeux pétillants de malice, le directeur lui fit un grand sourire .  
- Eh bien, qui aurait cru que les cours du professeur Snape soient si animés ?  
- Professeur Dumbledore !! rugit Lucius Malfoy J'exige une explication !!! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle … une telle … Le ministère va en entendre parler !!!  
- Allons, allons, monsieur Malfoy … Il s'agit juste d'une erreur de potion . Rien de bien méchant . En tout cas, rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être rapporté au Ministère . répondit tranquillement Dumbledore en se penchant sur le chaudron de Neville  
Le directeur de Poudlard prit les notes de Mlle Granger sur le pupitre attenant et les parcourut rapidement .  
- hmm …  
Il attrapa une cuillère en argent, élément neutre par rapport aux ingrédients utilisés, et donna 4 tours de cuiller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à la potion de Longbottom, avant d'en prélever un échantillon qu'il observa attentivement .  
Puis, apparemment satisfait du résultat, puisqu'il hocha la tête une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une sorcière indignée le prit à parti .  
- Vous vous en allez comme ça ?!?  
- Ma foi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre .   
- Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont rester comme ça ?!? demanda Lucius Malfoy avec une pointe d'incrédulité hystérique dans la voix à l'idée que la chair de sa chair soit condamnée à se promouvoir dans un spectacle de bas étage ad vitam eternam  
- Eh bien … oui . répondit tranquillement le vieil homme  
- Mais … Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! protesta Mc Gonagall  
- Malheureusement pas grand-chose, à part attendre que l'effet de la potion ne passe .  
- Et quand va-t-il passer ? demanda un parent d'élève en coulant un regard oblique sur son fils en train de gesticuler  
- Je ne saurais trop vous dire … La durée d'efficacité de la potion devrait être proportionnelle à la quantité de racines de muphitus lex qui y a été incorporée . Et d'après la couleur de sa potion, Mr Longbottom n'a pas lésiné sur le nombre .  
- Oui mais …  
- A vue de nez, je dirais 3 ou 4 chansons .  
- Pardon ?  
- Lorsqu'ils auront terminé, ils devraient encore chanter la chanson 3 ou 4 fois avant que l'effet ne s'atténue. précisa le directeur  
- 3 ou 4 … s'étrangla Mafoy senior . C'est impossible, j'exige …  
- Malheureusement Mr Malfoy, il n'y a rien à exiger . Ne sachant pas quelle quantité de murphitus lex, ni quel autre ingrédient, Mr Longbottom a pu ajouter dans son chaudron, il est impossible de fabriquer une contre-potion . Enfin, techniquement, ce serait possible mais le temps de la préparer, la classe aura depuis longtemps retrouvé son état normal .   
Une petite sorcière un peu boulotte ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de demander d'un ton presque plaintif …  
- Mais pourquoi cette chanson si … si … vulgaire ? Pourquoi pas … je ne sais pas moi … Le chaton noir2 ? ou Trois jeunes Aurors3 … ou … ou … Dragon y es-tu ?4 ou Une veela verte5 ?  
- Le danger de l'utilisation des racines de murphitus lex, très chère . répondit son voisin  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire ?   
- Je pourrais enregistrer leur prochaine prestation avec ma PCR6 ? demanda un homme dans sa trentaine en soulevant légèrement sa boule de cristal  
- MONSIEUR CREEVEY !!!   
Un silence gêné régna un court instant . Puis Mme Mc Gonagall s'éclaircit la gorge .  
- ahem … Je pense que nous nous sommes attardés suffisamment longtemps ici . Il nous reste plusieurs parties de Poudlard à visiter . De plus, les élèves seront assez embarrassés que nous ayons assisté à leur … problème technique, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie .  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle rouvrit la porte du donjon et invita les parents d'élèves à sortir, ce qu'ils firent sans trop se faire prier .  
Un dernier coup d'œil jeté en arrière lui montra que la chanson avait repris de plus belle et elle pria pour qu'à la fin de l'enchantement la classe soit frappée d'amnésie collective . Cela serait sans doute pour le mieux .  
Dumbledore sortit en dernier et refermant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Mc Gonagall …  
- Quand même, Minerva … vous croyez qu'ils accepteraient de la refaire pour le spectacle de fin d'année ?  
- ALBUS !!!!  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
**Salsa de l'auteur ! **

Ron : C'était pas la salsa du démon ?  
Draco : Dans le cas de cette auteur-ci, ça revient du pareil au même .  
Kirin : EEEH !!! Je me suis forcée à écrire sur vous ! Vous pourriez au moins faire preuve de gratitude !!  
Tous : …  
Hermione (en larmes) : Ma vie est fichuuuuuuue !!  
Kirin : Mais non, mais non . Ta réputation tout au plus …  
Draco : Ah la la, ces sang-de-bourbe, tout de suite les grands mots .  
Hermione (furieuse) : Attends voir le décoloré, je vais t'en coller des grands maux, moi !!!  
Kirin : tss tss tss … Les enfants, on se calme . Sevy, un truc à dire ?  
Snape : Je ne m'abaisserai pas à dialoguer avec une créature de toute évidence aussi saine d'esprit que Voldemort .  
_ 2K : Oh oh …   
_Seifer : Et meeerde … Encore un qui n'a pas encore capté les réalités du monde du fanficat .  
Lied : Et pourtant … Quand on voit combien on écrit sur lui, il devrait avoir pris l'habitude …  
Seifer : Petit rappel, mec …  
Snape : (tic frontal) "mec" ?  
Seifer : … l'auteur a toujours raison .  
Kirin : Ouais d'abord ! Alors, gaffe à ce que tu dis ou j'écris une suite !  
Lied : Mais mais mais … Je veux une suite moiii !!! T T  
Kirin (tout bas) : Du calme, j'ai jamais dit que je l'écrirai pas si il se tenait à carreau .  
  
  
  
  
1) plus communément connue sous le nom de racine de « loi de Murphy » et aux effets aussi efficaces que son homonyme en l'honneur duquel elle tire son nom  
2) Marie a un chaton noir … (sur l'air de "Marie a un agneau noir")  
3) Trois jeunes Aurors s'en revenaient de guerre, trois jeunes Aurors, s'en revenaient de guerre et ri et ron rapataplan, s'en revenaient de gueeeerreuh !  
4) Prom'nons nous dans les bois, pendant que l'dragon y est pas, si l'dragon y était, il nous mangerait mais comme il y est pas …  
5) Une veela verte qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par les cheveux, je la montre à ces messieurs …  
6) PCR = Portable Crystal Recorder (ou Boule de Cristal Enregistreuse)  
  
  



End file.
